1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to portable desk apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved desk secretary apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the convenient mounting of various informational components relative to the apparatus for their use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable desk apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art for the mounting of messages and the like and for storage of various components of information. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,813 to Dahl, Jr. wherein a magnetic tray for filing system designed as a housing with various files positioned therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,276 to Kim; et al. sets forth a portable desk top tray utilizing a central container formed with a forwardly positioned support for envelopes, a cavity for stamp dispensing, and a further cavity for writing instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,584 to Windorski sets forth a note paper dispensing tray for positioning a stack of note paper therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved desk secretary apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.